


I Wanna Hold your Hand & His

by Addelaide



Series: We Fight but we're Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Family, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nogitsune, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pining, Post-Nogitsune, Pre-Nogitsune, Pre-Relationship, mutual dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addelaide/pseuds/Addelaide
Summary: Ethan wants Danny. Stiles wants to pretend he doesn't. Danny just wants to sleep.





	I Wanna Hold your Hand & His

Danny finds out about werewolves on on a Friday. It’s a wonder he didn’t figure it out earlier considering his own background and Scott and Stiles’ inability to keep quiet about anything, but he’d been trying to mind his own business unless absolutely necessary. Jackson pulling him to the side right before he left for his (temporary) stay in London and telling him he didn’t want to know had only convinced him further that it wasn’t his business. But then Ethan had become a thing and Stiles and Scott started hovering, and Danny had learned early on when Stiles was just being Stiles and when Stiles was being serious, so he made it his business. The moment he’d found out it was supernatural bullshit, he’d called his family in Hawaii so he could be better prepared. 

Now, he wishes more than anything that at least his sister were here with him to help him through the normal high school bullshit. The type of bulllshit that had Ethan and Stiles sitting in front of him --- one in adoration and lust and the other in trepidation and fear.

They'd shown up at his house at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning, Stiles with homemade apology donuts and Ethan with an apology kiss for which, Danny noticed, Stiles had thrown him a dirty look. Now. With them sitting at his kitchen table staring across at him, he knew why.

“So, let me get this straight. Ethan likes me and wants to date me, correct?” The blonde boy nodded, a grin twisting up his lips. “And Stiles likes me, and wants to date me, but wasn't going to say anything?” Stiles gives a self deprecating shrug and stuffs a donut in his mouth. He doesn't need the sugar but Danny gets his need to keep quiet. “And Ethan found out and wants to have a contest to see who gets to be my boyfriend?” 

“A contest that Stiles can't bow out of.” Stiles glares at Ethan and mutters what are probably curses under his breath. “Shut up! I know you Stilinski, and if given half the chance you'll come up with some bullshit excuse to coward your way outta making a move.” 

“Whatever, I just don’t know why you care.” Ethan looks at Stiles like he’s an idiot, his eyes going temporarily blue -- Danny much prefers it to the red of before -- before they return to their normal brown. He shrugs his shoulders much like Stiles had earlier. 

“I could ask Danny out and I’m about eighty percent sure he’d say yes, and it would be good. But you’d always be in the background, unobtrusively sad and quietly content in the idea that you’ll never get the guy...or the girl. And Stiles, you’re an ass, but you’re a good guy and I’m not gonna sit and let you turn Danny into Lydia. You both deserve better than that.” 

Danny looks at Stiles and his face has a blankness to it that Danny doesn’t like. Ethan doesn’t like it either if the subtle shift of his hand under the table, and the squeak Stiles lets out at being touched is any indication. But Stiles face loses the rigidness and Danny breathes a sigh of relief. He wishes the kid had more confidence, went after what he wanted more. Danny wouldn't have turned him down if his no longer semi-regular question of “am I attractive to gay guys” was replaced with “am I attractive to you” which is probably what he'd meant in the first place. But Stiles, while willing to risk his life, only dealt in absolutes when it came to feelings unless it was Scott or more rarely his dad. Danny wouldn't normally put up with an agreement like Ethan’s, he wasn't a prize, but maybe it was the push Stiles needed, even if he and Danny didn't end up together. 

“I think it's a good idea.” Ethan looks up at him at that, the smile on his face blinding, hand still somewhere clasped around Stiles’ thigh. Stiles just looks resignedly amused, and slightly pale. Danny will take it. “For completely selfish reasons, of course. I mean, how often does a guy have two dudes after him.” 

Stiles threw a donut at him in retaliation, flailing out of his chair enough to shake Ethan loose, and tripped out the door with a demand that Danny be ready by seven for their date. Ethan ran after him, with no chance of catching the boy if he didn't want to be caught, and Danny just smiled. Because ruined sleep or not, his Saturday was turning out to be a pretty good day.


End file.
